Christmas Peace
by Ami Ree
Summary: For that one brief moment in time, all was right in the verse.


The characters, (living and inanimate) are the property of Joss Whedon (God love him).

_Christmas Peace_

* * *

Kaylee loved Christmas. The one time of year when everything was shiny and her entire family got together. When she was younger, her dad would go out into the woods and find the biggest tree and cut it down for their living room. They may not have had much but her dad always made sure they had a tree for Christmas.

After all the presents and the food and the laughter in her house, when everyone was tuckered out and in bed, Kaylee's favorite thing to do was sit on the couch want stare at the tree all lit up and twinkling. No matter what was going on in their lives at that moment, or even that entire year, no matter how much money they didn't have, or how much times were tough, for that one brief moment in time, Christmas evening, all was right in the verse.

Which is why she insisted on a tree in the middle of the ship. The crew had dealt with so many bad things over the past months, what with the bounty hunter, Shepherd Book deciding to leave the ship and stay on at Haven and the shock of Inara leaving to return to the Training house on Persephone. The young mechanic needed her brief moments of peace this year. She'd hesitantly brought it up with the Captain the week before. She didn't like asking him for anything anymore with him being all surly but they were landing on a planet that had pretty trees and she really wanted that tree. To her surprise, Zoe and Wash helped her by adding to the requests. Zoe insisted on having a Secret Santa exchange and Wash insisted on mistletoe. One look at Kaylee's pleading eyes and the Captain had waved her off, agreeing to the tree and the other things so long as he didn't have to do anything.

Kaylee talked Jayne into helping her pick out and bring in the tree; Zoe, Wash and even River all helped with making ornaments for the tree and Kaylee spent the rest of her saved up money on twinkle lights for the tree. In the end, the small tree stood in the dining area, right in front of the gathering area away from the main walking area.

The days leading up to Christmas were exciting. Wash was constantly trying to catch Zoe under the mistletoe, River was eyeing everyone with a concerned gaze, even Jayne was getting into the spirit, begrudgingly. When the Captain had told them the day before that they were heading to Haven to spend the holiday with Book and his small colony, Kaylee was ecstatic. A real holiday on land, just like home.

They stepped off the ship, River holding Kaylee's hand, her eyes taking in all the lights and feelings of joy. The young reader ran off when she saw Book step out into the clearing, her peals of laughter at seeing the old man echoing off the houses. Kaylee smiled at the scene, looking back to the Captain to see if he was actually coming out of the ship, but her eyes landed on Simon. The young doctor was walking behind everyone, his eyes on his sister, a smile on his face was he watched her hug the Shepherd. He noticed Kaylee looking at him and turned his smile on her, quickening his steps to catch up with her.

"She looks so happy." Kaylee said as he approached.

"Happiest I've seen her in a while. This visit is going to be good for her." he agreed. She let him walk ahead of her, her eyes not leaving his figure as he caught up with his sister and was soon engaged in her rapid speech pattern.

* * *

The dinner and gift exchange was wonderful. Real food for Christmas instead of the protein she was going to try to fashion into a turkey was a present in itself. She'd gotten the new compression coils she's been trying not to bug the Captain for. She had Zoe's name and had gotten the woman a throw for her bed she'd seen on their last visit to Newhall. When it was opened she wasn't sure who liked it more, Zoe or Wash who swore it was going on their bed that night.

The party lasted well into the evening with the community coming out to sit around fires and laugh, drink, talk, and revel in the festivities.

Kaylee walked through the crowds, smiling at River who was laying underneath a lit tree with a couple of the other kids giggling at something only they knew. She smiled and wished people Merry Christmas as they passed. Yawning, she quietly left the group, her thoughts turning to her favorite part of the holiday. Her feet hurrying as she left the light of the party and heading towards Serenity.

* * *

The lights on the Christmas tree were on in the darkened dining area. Kaylee had made a cup of tea and was now curled up on the couch in her favorite pajamas watching the lights. She snuggled into the couch, her eyes drawn to the pretty shining lights. Her heart was hurt because Inara wasn't here to celebrate the holidays with them and the Captain had made sure that he'd found the place furthest away from Persephone to spend Christmas. Not that seeing the Shepherd wasn't a great thing, but she missed Inara something fierce and they were too far away to wave her. She knew the Captain was hurting, but she was too and she needed her friend.

Taking a sip of her tea, she inhaled the aroma, closing her eyes briefly before opening them and refocusing on the lights choosing to focus on the upcoming surprises. She'd bought presents for the Tam siblings earlier in the year with a majority of her salary. She'd gotten River drawing paper and new colored pencils and for Simon, an new shirt. She knew it wasn't as expensive as the ones he'd brought with him, but it was white and fancy lookin, and it looked like the other ones he had. Maybe if he wore it, it would remind him of home. She wouldn't be getting anything for herself for a long time, but it was all worth it. To see Zoe's face when she'd opened her present, she knew River would like her present, she hoped Simon liked his and her pretty lights. Sighing happily, she smiled getting lost in her thoughts and the lights. Her dad had always told her Christmas wasn't about what you were going to get under the tree, but little things you could do for someone else to make their way a little easier. Still, she though happily, it was always nice to dream.

Simon walked into the dining area noticing at once the lit Christmas tree. He'd brought River back to the ship for bed and she'd given an excited gasp of surprise at the wrapped present lying on her bed. She jumped on the bed and ripped off the brightly colored paper, giggling happily at the drawing pad and new colored pencils. From the confused look on her face, he realized someone had finally succeeded in surprising the young reader. Kissing her goodnight, he walked across the hall to his room, pulling off the sweater he'd worn. And promptly froze. There was a present lying on his bed also, wrapped exactly the same way. Tossing the sweater onto the nearby chair, he walked over, sitting on the bed as he picked up the present. When he opened the package to reveal the white dress shirt, he knew exactly who their secret gift giver had been. He finished changing into his sleep pants and a tee shirt and left his room intent on finding the gift giver and thanking her.

* * *

Which led him into the dining area where he was now. He was planning on making something to drink then peeking in the mechanic's bunk to see if she was there. He'd checked the engine room first to find it empty.

He eyed the sparkling tree as he filled his mug. It really was a danger to be left on unattended. It needed to be turned off. Picking up his mug, he walked towards the tree intending to unplug the lights when something behind the tree caught his eye. Stepping further around the lighted tree, she spotted Kaylee curled up on the couch, dressed in her pajamas, mug in hand, her eyes on the lights yet looking like her mind was a million miles away.

Kaylee's thoughts were interrupted by the soft dip on the couch cushions. She blinked, looking next to her, her face lighting up as she noticed Simon sitting down next to her.  
"Hey Simon." she said. "Party over already?"

He shook his head, taking a drink from his mug. "No, River was getting tired so we came back." He glanced towards her, giving her a small smile. "I have to congratulate you. You managed to surprise the psychic."

Kaylee frowned in confusion. "Shen me?"

"The present on her bed." he explained. "She truly has no idea who gave it to her. She was happily surprised."

Kaylee smiled, leaning back against the couch, her eyes turning back to the tree. "Good. I'm glad she liked them."

"We both did. Thank you." he said.

"Weren't nothing." she insisted.

"It is too." he told her. Something landed on her lap and she looked down at the wrapped present, then over at Simon.

"What's this?"

"Well, we call it a present." he teased. "I'm not sure what they called it where you lived."

She slapped at him lightly, then picked up the package. "You didn't have my name, you didn't have to do this."

"Um, I'm quite sure you didn't have myself or River's names either." he reminded her, then nudged her with an elbow. "Go on. Open it."

Putting down her now empty mug, she peeled back the paper, her eyes widening in stunned delight when the object was revealed.

"Oh Simon." she breathed, lifting the delicate material from the paper.

"I saw it in a store and thought of you." he said, as her eyes and fingers roamed over the delicate silk material. "I know how much you miss Inara and it looked like something she would've worn."

"Thank you." Without thought, she reached over and hugged him. He hugged her back one handed, the other still holding the mug of warm liquid.

"Merry Christmas Kaylee." he told her, his voice soft in her ear. She pulled back, realizing how close she was to him. His free hand left her waist to touch her cheek, pulling her back to him. The kiss was soft, gentle and much too quick. But it was a kiss. And that was progress.

They looked at each other for a moment, before he settled back on the couch, his arm out and beckoning her to him. She happily curled into him, allowing his arm to wrap around her shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder as her eyes turned back to the lights.

"So." his voice was quiet in the silence of the dining area. "Why are you sitting here watching the Christmas lights?"

"Was my favorite thing to do Christmas night. " she told him, letting the lights on the tree and the moment wash over her. "Made me feel that just for a few moments, no matter how bad it was, that everything was okay. The whole verse was shiny in that one point in time."

"That's a nice thought." he told her. "River used to lay under the tree watching the lights. She said it was like a little universe."

She smiled. "She was doing that tonight with a couple of the kids. Saw 'em before I left. "  
"Oh God, she has converts."

She giggled, before settling in letting the warmth, the lights and the moment surround her. And for that moment, everything was shiny.

* * *

The lit Christmas tree was the first thing Mal saw as she walked through the dining area towards the crew quarters. He cursed quietly, thinking Kaylee had left them on then had gone to bed. He walked towards the tree to turn off the lights and stopped, noticing the two sleeping figures on the couch. Both in pajamas, empty mugs on either side of them, Simon and Kaylee slept peacefully, his arm around her and her head resting against his shoulder.

Trying to fight back a smile, he approached them, bending down to pick up the empty mugs feeling very much like the father catching the two kids who fell asleep in front of the tree waiting to catch whoever delivered the presents under the tree. He deposited the mugs into the sink and took one last look at the sleeping couple. He knew his mei mei needed some happiness in her life, too much had left them over the last couple of months.

"Merry Christmas lil Kaylee." he whispered fondly before walking to his room, leaving the scene in the dining area untouched.


End file.
